Nico's Christmas Dance
by reader-chic-2
Summary: There was one problem: Nico didn't know how to use a cell phone. Will was going to kill him - doctor's orders!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The famous Rick Riordan owns it all.**

 **A/N: To my Clace followers, do not worry. I will continue! It's just blocked.**

 **P.s: I have never written in the PJO fandom even though it's my absolute favorite world. This is post BoO before Apollo's stories since I haven't read them yet. But who didn't catch immediate feels for Nico and Will? I just read stuff and the characters seemed out of character so I hope I did them justice. Of course, maybe it fits their characters in Apollo's books. Idk.**

* * *

It boiled down to one problem; Nico didn't know how to use a cell phone.

Will was going to visit his mother for a week over Christmas break. Of course, he'd promised to be back for the Christmas party, considering there was no party without the infamous Solace. Still, it worried Nico for reasons that he detested. A week was nothing. He'd gone years without speaking to anyone alive and breathing. Caring about a week seemed silly.

"I love my mom, but you can't let me speak only to her for a straight week. She'll drive me insane. We live on a private beach. You know who visits private beaches?" Will complained. Nico raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by his trivial problems. Truthfully, it was relieving they could even have trivial problems in their lives. "Nobody!"

Nico shrugged. "I'm sure any bloodthirsty monster will make the stretch. I'll extend a word for you."

Will's eyes searched Nico's. Nico tried his best to avoid his gaze. Will Solace, the only person who dared to look straight into his eyes without flinching once in his entire life, was the one person Nico couldn't afford to look directly in the eye. For such an upbeat person, Will's energetic aura literally attracted Nico, mainly from the lack of his own energy. It was easy to sense when Will slipped from his content albeit distraught mood to one of hurt – aguish.

"You're so dense, Death Boy," Will gritted his teeth. Finally, his waves of anger dissipated. Nico relaxed his shoulders in relief. He was used to hating people with a palpable force, but that coming from a normally happy guy like Will was unsettling. "I need updated on the camp buzz. If one strand of Drew's hair goes awry, I want your gossip-y butt to call me."

Before Nico could react, Will grabbed his arm. Instinctively, he pulled away, but he didn't account for the strength in his arm. Will whipped out a pen and scribbled on Nico's arm, but at this point, he'd stopped struggling. Electricity flowed freely between them, growing to the point that Nico worried Jason was preparing to blast him with a lightning bolt. Will, still clasping Nico's arm, looked up with that grin of sunshine.

"Doctor's orders."

Then, he let go, and Nico remembered to breath. Will sprinted down Half-Blood Hill and turned around, waving goodbye to his closest friend. Nico scoffed at the thought. Friend. That's what they were. After nearly four months, Will was Nico's closest friend. Except, Nico felt things he didn't feel with his other friends.

Nico resolved to waving back half-heartedly and glanced at the black marks left on his arm. Blood rushed to his cheeks when he realized it was a phone number. Nico didn't know much about this era, but he knew writing a phone number on somebody's skin in permanent black ink was school-girl-giggle worthy. It was a childish and debatably scandalous way of communication. Of course, that was back in the 1980's and 90's. Now, Piper claimed most mortals their age has 'social media accounts' where you could contact one another. Nico didn't push her about the subject, mainly because he didn't want to begin to delve into the world of technology.

And yet, the predicament arose the next day when he began to miss Will dearly.

First, Nico had to find a cell phone. Using the landline would require asking Chiron permission, and Nico was more likely to wear a pink skirt than do that. He knew that Annabeth had a cell phone once upon a time long ago. Turned out she still had it.

"Stand by the pine tree for service and hope no monster attacks. They always cloud the reception," Annabeth said as she tossed him the odd mechanical device. It was smaller than he remembered phones being, and much more complicated. One look at it and he knew it was futile to even march up to Half Blood Hill. Annabeth had already left – didn't want to make Piper mad for forcing them to be late on their quest to find a suitable yet not sparkly dress for the Christmas dance.

Nico sighed and left the cabin. He could have asked Leo to help with his mechanical problems, but he knew the boy would crack jokes not only about his lack of modern knowledge or Will, but also try to close their sudden 'bond' they had formed when Leo had died for a moment. Leo liked to claim being blessed from the god of death himself as well now bonded them. Nico would then explain that would have been Thanatos, and his dad was Hades, who never actually blessed him, only created him – the point was Leo made his head spin and blood boil. He didn't feel like going to him.

All Nico wanted to do was talk with Will. Over the months, Nico knew Will instinct was to make a person feel good. If he had caught an inkling that joking about Nico's lack of modern technology hurt Nico, he would have diverted to an entirely new topic while still teaching him what was what. That was what he did when Nico didn't understand the idea behind the Xbox. After a thorough explanation, Nico would stick to his Mario and Packman games.

Gleeson Hedge stumbled upon Nico as he took a stroll with Mrs. O'Leary in the woods. The moment he heard the coach whistling his happy tunes of martial arts, he began to turn around. It was too late.

"Nico! Check out my boy!" Coach Hedge practically shoved his baby satyr into Nico's face. Nico blanched and stepped away from the proud father and kicking baby. He'd hardly grown since he was born. Nico remembered the happy news being announced in an odd fashion. He remembered the shrill energy that had passed through his hands to Will's when the boy had grabbed him.

"Should you be so far into woods with him all alone?" Nico asked.

Hedge scoffed. He shifted the baby into one arm and produced a new, un-shattered baseball bat from behind his back. "Always come prepared, son of Hades. Besides, Mellie and I were trying to convince Juniper to ask Grover about having a kid. We could always use a pretty baby girl nymph or a tough boy satyr by his side growing up. Can't have my boy being all alone, now could we?"

"Don't you want him to date a – forget I asked. You're giving me a headache."

He bleated out in laughter and clamped Nico on the back. "You'll understand someday, kid. Everybody finds somebody." Nico nearly thought that was one of the least obnoxious things the satyr had said to him until… "Now I just don't see why Grover and Juniper won't consider it! Sure, they're young. Who cares? Nobody will think anything of them, not aloud at least."

"Bye, Coach," Nico announced. He had a splitting headache at this point. He cherished all who dared to risk their lives against Gaea's forces, but it was hard to have a normal conversation with half of them anymore.

"Wait!" Coach came back and started directing Nico out of the woods. Mrs. O'Leary didn't notice and continued hunting smaller monsters lurking in the woods. "Where's your cute sidekick?"

"My _what_?" Nico seethed venomously. Gleeson paled momentarily and laughed nervously, bleating out like a goat a few times. Rage coursed through Nico and he had trouble controlling it. The grass around his feet slowly began to wither.

"W-Will Solace. He's your best friend around here. Your Travis to your Conner." Coach muttered incoherently as he instinctively backed away. "At least he keeps you at bay."

Nico took a deep breath of air and tried to control his outburst. He was on edge. Nothing he did was right. Furthermore, if he didn't call Will, it wouldn't damage just his mood all week. He could only imagine the loud outbursts the son of Apollo would inflict on him. If he'd been angry for Nico not stopping by the infirmary for two days, he could only imagine…

"He's visiting his mom." Nico gritted out. He lifted his eyes to Coach. "I don't suppose you could convince the wind spirits to send him an airplane letter like you did with Mellie, could you?"

Hedge slowly rocked the baby as he twisted in his arms. With a grimace, he shook his head. "Afraid not. A good ole Iris message should suffice, though."

Nico huffed. "The goddess of pretty colors isn't a huge fan of a son of underworld, where there's practically three colors – black, grey, and white." He left out the unusual green color of the River Styx.

Hedge snapped his fingers. "I'll buy you a cell phone if I can eat it afterward!"

Nico clenched his jaw. Insolent fools. "I'm good, thanks."

He turned around to fetch Mrs. O'Leary. Something had to be done about this.

Two days later, Piper noticed. Of course she noticed. His emotions were practically bouncing off the walls of his cabin, where he'd been spending the majority of his time. She and Jason had pranced right up to his door. When Jason demanded to be let in and they shoved the door open, Hades took note of his son's particularly strong distaste of Jason that day. Piper was able to walk inside, but an invisible barrier kept Jason out.

"Hey! What did I do to you?"

Nothing, really, but Nico wasn't in the mood to witness more secret eye contact of special looks between the couple or feel their happy vibes trying to leak into his own. He admired his friends' efforts, but he hated seeing them paired off together. They seemed to all be made for each other. They were the missing half, a boy and a girl split apart and finally found. Where did that leave Nico? Pining after a boy who, according to the myth, couldn't ever be his missing half.

Piper shut the door behind her and sat beside Nico on the bed. She glanced around. "I like the new accommodations." Nico nodded dully at her small talk. "I hate pulling the 'my mom's a love goddess' card, but…"

Nico glared at her, daring Piper to push her luck.

She did, of course. She was stupid like that. "I can tell you miss him."

"You're a fighter and a charmspeaker – not a love advice columnist."

Piper shrugged. "I didn't mention love. I can sense your heart aches for someone, though." Nico's eyes flashed daringly at her, as if she'd coaxed the information out of his mind. Piper didn't look away. "Your not as obvious as you're scared you are. At least to the rest of the campers, but we know you. Honestly, the only one who will be surprised if Leo because he's so dense."

 _So you may be dense, but you're not an idiot._

At that memory, Nico whole frame collapsed back onto his bed. He sighed and confessed. "I can't contact Will. Three days. It's pathetic."

Piper giggled amusingly. If Nico hadn't been so annoyed at his shameful failures, he would have found the situation slightly amusing. After trudging through Tarturus and defeating the earth mother herself, he was stressing out because he hadn't spoken to somebody in three days? He'd spent over double that time in a curled up, half dead states!

"Go to hell," Nico said, and that comment always miffed people when he used it, as if he had a better chance at sending them than because he was the son of hell basically.

Son of Hell. He liked that.

Piper's laughter cut off immediately. She stayed quiet for a second. "Why don't you just visit him? Shadow travel. He only lives in Virginia. Not too far compared to other jumps, huh?"

Nico felt the dread of unwanted feelings wash over him. "He didn't invite me in the first place. I doubt he even wants me-,"

"You know he wants you there. The kid practically begs you to sit with him at the bonfires – which is an unfair split of our Nico time."

Nico scoffed with amusement. "Sure."

Piper shook his shoulder and pulled him back to an upright position. "Seriously. What, are you scared of what he'll think of you? Really?"

Piper had a point. Nico was determined to convince himself he didn't care about what Will thought of him at all. If Will didn't want Nico there then he'd have to tell him that. If not, he was going to at least explain that he didn't know how to use a cell phone to save his life.

"Of course not. Fine. I'll go."

. . .

The shadows wrapped themselves around him like any other time before. Considering he was used to traveling an insanely weighty statue of Athena, this jump was less draining. Still, he collapsed the moment he woke in the darkening sky. The ground was very soft, which was quite beneficial considering he free fell from ten feet in the air.

For a while, he just lied there. Sounds of waves lapping on waves came to him, and he remembered where he was. Or where he had hoped to be. Sometimes, shadow travel didn't work well.

"Nico!?" A voice shouted in disbelief. He knew that voice, and a smile threatened to spread upon his face. Of course, he pushed it back. "What the hell? I told you no more underworld-y stuff!"

Nico rolled onto his back, the backpack pressing into his body unnaturally. He began to get to his feet but soon found the world turning sideways. Two hands grabbed him before he fell again.

With a lazy half smile, he looked up at Will. "You can't trust a son of Hades."

Will huffed. "I think you just like me taking care of you."

Nico rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, Solace." He managed to stand on his own for a moment and caught a hint of red staining Will's cheeks.

"You're lucky I don't throw you headfirst into the ocean, Death Boy. What happened to calling me every day? I going so crazy I even went to the store for my mom. You know what happens at stores? Ask Percy Jackson. At stores, monsters try to sell you food and kill you afterward. Took five damn drachma!"

Nico looked at him suspiciously, and then he couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped his lips. When Will saw the smile plastered to his face, he cracked one of relief, too. Shaking his head, Will grabbed the swaying boy by the shoulders and shoved him towards the house.

"Mom will be happy. She always makes too much food. I used to bring Lee Fletcher or Michael Yew, but…"

Nico decided not to shake off hands. He nodded. "She'll be rather disappointed then."

Will grinned. "Nah. She's kind of amazed by your skills." He stopped and looked at Nico with a deadly glare. "Which you won't be showing her." Nico held up his hands in surrender and nodded. In truth, his heart jumped a mile on its own without shadow travel. Will saw him important enough to tell his mother about him. He had never meant that much to anybody in his entire life. Will didn't lie back in the battle with Gaea. Nico had let in many new friends. It was all up to him, but Will? Will was more than a friend who would pass by and say hi. He was the friend who would pass by, turn around, and start up a conversation with Nico no matter what his other plans were.

"Does she know about everything?"

Will nodded. "I'm guessing Apollo thought he had enough charm to get her the mortal way." He grinned. "Passed that on to me, too."

Nico scoffed and shoved his shoulder. "How did she find out?"

"When I was about ten, we were attacked by a Cyclops. Stupid Donut Connection. We had no idea." He sighed as they neared the door. "But we had been coming home from an archery competition. Don't laugh." Nico managed to stifle the laugh that had been building. "So I shot him in his feet with enough arrows to stall him. Mom was injured badly, though. She drove us out of there and passed out, almost killed us. My doctoring skills kicked in and I saved her. It wasn't long after that when a satyr found me."

His story was one of the happier ones from camp. Nico was relieved to hear that. A ten year old taking down a Cyclops. Wow, Solace, maybe you're more than a distraction."

Will grinned cheekily and shoved open the door. "Only because I'm so handsome, right?"

The boys entered the house laughing. Naomi sighed in relief as Will stepped through the door. "I thought it was another monster! Thank the gods you're safe." She encased him in a hug that squished his face up. Nico was surprised by the lack of resemblance between Will and his mom. Naomi was beautiful, but she had dark brown hair and a tiny frame. Will's jawline was too pronounced to resemble Naomi's heart shaped face. They had the same eyes, though, bright, lit-up blue.

"Mom, stopppp," Will chided, and she released him. Naomi's gaze settled on Nico. "Mom, this is -,"

"Nico!" Naomi gushed with a bright smile. Nico had personally met Apollo when he was in his teenage form. Considering Naomi was incredibly young, Nico could only assume she'd had Will as a teenager and fallen in love with Apollo's teenage form. It made sense because Will's brilliant smile was as glowing as Apollo's but a perfect mixture of Naomi's gentleness. It was an exact blend between the two.

She stopped herself from hugging him, as if Will had mentioned his dislike for touch. Funny, considering he never obey that rule himself. "You're just as handsome as Will described!" She again looked like she wanted to touch Nico's face, run a hand down his cheek or something.

"Mom," Will coughed. "Food? He's going to pass out any second now."

"Maybe from your nagging," Nico muttered. Will just laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders, directing him to a chair. "It was only the first time since the summer I shadow traveled."

Will shook his head, making blond hair fall in front of his eyes that he didn't notice. "You still need rest. The only reason you're still awake now is because you've just missed me so much."

Nico was about to give him a rude retort back, but Naomi came in with food. Despite having nausea from the traveling, he knew Will would turn all angry-doctor on him if he didn't eat. It was good food, but he could barely taste it.

"Seriously, how are you still awake?" Will asked, but his voice was drifting.

"I'm…not," Nico muttered as his muscles went slack. His eyes fluttered shut, and then he was out.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a short story. It might be around three chapters. I'm not sure. I'd love to see five reviews/favorites/follows before I update. Tell me what you think of this so far? The best is yet to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rick Riordan owns it all.**

 **A/N: Also, happy thanksgiving to those in the US! You know who is definitely in my thankful list? Rick Riodran. And Percy Jackson. And Leo. And just about all of our favorite demigods.**

* * *

Nico, for once, had no nightmares. That fact almost worried him until he woke up to a foreign room and remembered where he was.

"Good. You're awake just in time!" Will announced, and Nico's eyes flew open. The room was larger than most room would be for a boy from a teenage mother, though now she surely nearing thirty. He sat up, glad to feel the weight of the shadows no longer resting on his shoulders. Contrary to what most might think, shadows weighed a lot. The room had little decoration. Across from Nico's bed was an identical one that Will was sitting on. He was staring intently at Nico.

"In time for what?" Nico asked, sitting up.

"The sunset. Are you feeling okay to move?" Will asked, legs bouncing in excitement. Naomi knocked on the door hesitantly. "Come in!"

Naomi had two cups in hand. Will took them from her and handed Nico one. "Nectar. Watered down, don't worry."

Nico looked with disdain. "Let me guess. Doctor's orders?"

Will grinned and pulled him off the bed. "Exactly! You're getting the picture, my friend. Come on or we'll miss it."

Nico was yanked to his feet and out the back door before he could even take a sip. "Thanks for the drink, Ms. Solace!"

"Call me Naomi, and you're welcome!" she waved after them.

"Will, where are we going?" Nico complained. Will still had hold of Nico's hand. His body was on high alert, as if expecting an attack from a monster while also hoping it would happen.

"My favorite spot." He announced as they climbed some rocks. They found a little clearing where the rocks inches upward. There was a blanket resting on the slope. This was the highest point on the rocks. Above them, the sky was darkening. Will tugged Nico down onto the blankets, nearly spilling their drinks in the process. He grinned mischievously, as if there was something Nico didn't know.

"Uh, why is it your favorite spot?" Nico asked. He noticed how close Will was to him. He could feel the heat of his arms radiating towards him. It was cold in Virginia this time of year so they both wore a jacket over their shirts, but for some reason she could feel how close he was in the same way he could feel when somebody died.

He watched as the sun rose nearer to the ocean. The hue was a brilliant orange. "It's the closest I've ever been to seeing my dad."

While nearly every other demigod had the problem of never seeing his godly parent, Nico had the unfortunate luck of meeting his dad too often. He knew the feeling of abandonment well, though. "He's pretty cool. Crazy, though."

Will grinned and crossed his hands over his abdomen as he leaned back against the rocks. Nico did the same, watching Will watch the sunset. He knew he shouldn't stare so openly, but the resurrected butterflies in his stomach wouldn't let him look away. "Crazier than me?"

Nico shrugged. "He let a thirteen year old girl drive a bus." Will looked at Nico incredulously. "But you let five bloodthirsty romans chase you. It's a toss up."

Will laughed, and the sound was one of the most pure, alive things Nico had heard. Nico turned his head to look at the falling sun, but Will didn't move his head from his face. Nico forced the blush to leave his cheeks, or at least not be so obvious. Nico took a sip from the nectar, and instantly his head became fuzzier, but it was in a good way.

"My mom can sure talk your leg off, but she knows how to make the best nectar milkshake." Will grinned. He took a sip of his own and smiled even wider.

"What did you taste?"

Will shrugged, "It's a mixture of things. It tastes like sunshine, as typical as it sounds." Nico's lips twisted up in a small smile. "What's yours?"

"A Happy Meal." Nico said, taking another large sip. Will burst into laughter. Nico eventually joined him, elbowing his side when he still wouldn't stop. "It's not that funny!"

"Yes, Death Boy, it is!" Will cackled. Nico had heard that name one too many times. In the heat of the moment, he lost it. Nico grabbed Will's arms and rolled on top of him, pinning him efficiently. Will's laughter died down in a second. He was panting for breath, analyzing Nico as he pressed into him, but he wasn't scared.

"Call me that one more time, Solace." Nico hissed like the son of Hades he was. Will's eyes paused as they skipped over his face. The lack of fear frustrated Nico. He was the son of the god of the dead, for crying out loud!

"Or what?"

Nico debated for a second, but he couldn't even force himself to say anything threatening, not to Will. The idea of hurting him was impossible to Nico. His mind couldn't make up a solid threat.

With a snarl, Nico shoved off Will and began to walk away. "Nico, wait!" Will's arm shot out and pulled Nico back with hardly any effort. Nico fell practically on top of him. "I'm sorry. I…"

"You what?" Nico itched to disentangle himself from Will, and he also wished to never leave. Will sighed and shook his head. Then, his eyes lit up and he leaned forward, arms wrapped around Nico's chest. He pointed outward.

"There he is," Will said in amazement, as if it was the first time he'd ever seen a sunset. Nico admitted the sunset was beautiful, but the smile on Will's face rivaled it. His anger quickly dissipated, but he was soon very aware of the position they were in. It was intimate, one meant for a relationship. And Nico couldn't force himself to move away. It felt so good to be wrapped in Will's arms, like there was nowhere else Will wanted him to be than there. Ever so carefully, Nico relaxed into Will's chest.

"Want to go to the dance?" Will suddenly asked, and all the blood drained from Nico's face. "Like, with me?" There wasn't confidence or lack of it in his voice. He threw it out there casually, like he was asking him which shirt to wear, like there was no reason _not_ to ask him. "Nico?"

Now he sounded worried, but only slightly. Nico stuttered out blindly, "Uh, um, yeah, sure."

Will laughed softly. "You don't have to. As long as you do go."

In truth, Nico hadn't been planning on going to the dance, no matter how much Will had assumed he was. "No, really, Will."

"Good," Will grinned. A smug smile dared to slip on Nico's own face, only for a second. He pinched Nico's cheek, and he jerked away. "You should smile more."

"I will turn your hands to bones if you do that again, Solace," Nico gritted as darkness began to take over. Will chuckled and shook his shoulders, standing up. He sipped on his drink.

"Let's go, Death Boy. I heard you were pretty good at myth-o-magic. Now we don't have that, but we do have monopoly. You game?"

"What? Can't handle my domain?" Nico got to his feet expectantly. Will rolled his eyes.

"I could perform surgery in the dark if I needed to, di Angelo." Will crossed his arms over his chest.

"Will! Nico!" Naomi called from the house, which sounded far away from the roar of the waves.

Will jerked his head towards the house. "Mom's the one who's scared of the dark. Probably why she loved my dad so much."

They walked back to the house together. "Come on, let me bring up one skeleton. She'll love it."

"Not a chance!" Will elbowed him. "Race you to the house?"

Nico groaned. "You and competitions!" Nevertheless, they raced, and Will won by a long shot. Nico shoved his shoulder and they burled into the kitchen side by side. Naomi was smiling nervously.

"Boys, who is ready to lose at monopoly?" Naomi began. "You know, Apollo always talked about monopoly. Of course, he actually created a monopoly on musical instruments, but he wooed my mom by beating me, the queen of monopoly, in three games. You know-,"

"Mom," Will said as they all sat at the table. The board game was laid out, but instead of the normal board and pieces, it was Greek mythology based. Naomi took the reed of Apollo. Will grabbed the miniature Athena Parthenos. "In honor of you traveling it across the world." Nico took Cerberus.

Nico quickly understood what Will meant. Naomi could talk to a wall. It wasn't bad, though. Nico enjoyed losing to both Will and Naomi. They bantered back and forth fluidly.

"Just admit defeat already," Will said as he collected his money from Naomi. "I have Poseidon's Palace _and_ Mount Olympus. I'm unstoppable!"

"That's what we said about Gaea," Nico intervened. Naomi cackled with high-pitched laughter and high-fived Nico, which surprised him.

"I like him, Will," Naomi announced. Will rolled his eyes at Nico. "So when were you born again?"

"Mom. Don't you know to never ask someone their age," Will hissed.

"1930's. I can't remember exactly." Nico said anyways. He was no longer ashamed about that part of his past. Nobody seemed to mind.

"Hmm. I suppose going after older men runs in the family, huh, Will?" Naomi teased. Will's and Nico's faces blushed a hot shade of red. Nico looked away, trying not to read too much into her words. After all, Will hardly talked to her once a week. What did she know?

"I win!" Will said after a few minutes of silence. Naomi looked quite defeated.

"Next time, son." She declared. It seemed that she used the word 'son' more like 'sun.' "I'll see you two tomorrow morning. Pancakes?"

"Sure, Mom. Anything for the loser!" Will grinned as he and Nico put the game away. "You kind of missed dinner. Hungry?" Nico shrugged. "Well you're eating anyways."

"You're such a kind host." Nico said. Will smiled as he grabbed two pop tarts. "Okay, now we're talking."

Will shrugged. "We only get out of camp every so often. I figured a couple days of unhealthy eating wouldn't totally kill you. I mean you've already been as close to death as you could be."

Nico chuckled softly. "Your mom is really fun." Will bit a piece of pop tart off and nodded. "She still loves him."

Will sighed. "She's never really admitted that he's not coming back. I used to hate Apollo for it, but… Mom doesn't mind. If she doesn't hate him, I figured I could try to let it go. After all, she seems happy without him."

They finished their food and went to their room. "Why are there two beds?"

"Why do you think?" Will snickered. Nico frowned. He sat on the bed.

"So…your mom's always known you're gay?"

Will shrugged. "I've never really made any official announcement. I guess we always knew I was into guys, too." He laughed. "Weird huh?"

"And everyone at camp…?"

"If they know, they don't care. Like I said, it doesn't come up often." Will pulled back the covers and looked seriously at Nico, which was a rare thing for the counselor of cabin 7. "Your friends won't push you away because you're gay unless you force them to, just like being the son of Hades. It's just…who you are."

Nico smiled uncertainly. "How did you know?"

Will flashed him a grin. "Didn't know for sure – only hoped." Nico's cheeks heated up. Will laughed and pulled off his shirt as climbed into his bed. "Night, Nico."

Nico took much too long to squeak out, "N-night."

. . .

"NO! Not a chance, Nico!" Will screamed.

Nico looked at Naomi. She pointed to her chest in the 'I got this' way. "Will, baby, one time. It's so much safer than traveling to a crowded train station where a ton of monsters could attack you!"

"For me, not for Nico!" Will insisted. "No. I'm the doctor. The doctor says no more shadow travel." Nico opened his mouth to protest. He held up a finger. "Besides, I'd rather you not sleep through the Christmas dance."

Nico glanced at the clock on the wall. "We'll barely make it there on time."

Will frowned. He nodded and paced thoughtfully. Naomi's hand hovered down Nico's face. "I wish you two would have let me buy you matching shirts!"

Nico's eyes widened in horror. Will smirked. "That's exactly why not. See, it's not just me."

Naomi sighed. "You take away all the fun, Will. You won't let Nico do anything cool and you won't let me have any fun!"

Will exhaled a deep breath of air. "Mom, it's a pretty casual type of dance. But…I guess it'd be okay if Nico summoned his French chauffeur."

"French chauffeur?" Naomi didn't sound impressed.

"He's dead, Mom."

"Oh!"

Nico grinned devilishly, like he was getting away with something he shouldn't be doing. He sat down his backpack and cracked open the ground. Jules-Albert rose from the ground with his usual impassive face.

Naomi started clapping immediately, like he'd performed a show straight from Circe's island of magic. "Jules-Albert, drive us to Camp Half Blood." He saluted Nico and got in the driver's side of the black SUV. Nico turned to Naomi, who was staring in awe at the skeleton driver. "Thanks for having me, Naomi."

She smiled warmly, the kind of smile he'd always imagined Will's mom would have. "Can I get a hug?"

Nico's muscles tightened, but he nodded. She wrapped her arms around him, and Nico was surprised to have not totally hated it. "He really likes you. Don't be so shy." Then, she pulled away. Nico stumbled to the car, unsure how to deal with that information. His heart jumped, but his mind shut it down. It was silly.

Nico slid in the backseat. Will followed after saying goodbye to his mom. Nico muttered, "What is it with you Solaces and touching me?"

"You don't ever object," Will giggled, jabbing at his side. Nico rolled his eyes and lightly shoved him away. "You don't mind going to the dance with me - openly, right?"

Nico looked into Will's blue eyes, for once unsure of the answer. He was always sure of things. It was odd seeing him questioning the outcome. He supposed maybe he had unconscious foretelling powers inherited from Apollo. So far, Will knew just about everything.

Nico was about to speak, but Jules-Albert slammed on the gas and they started moving at hyper speed. When he finally adjusted to the speed, Nico said, "No. I think it's time everyone knew."

Will grinned. "Good. I'd offer to sing the entire car ride, but I think that was the last thing Apollo gave me. Music?"

Nico almost laughed. He handed the radio remote to Will and sat back while they sped above 100 mph the entire way.

At camp, the only ones to greet them were Percy, Jason, and Leo. They welcomed them back as loud as ever, though. "Calypso is trying to tame Annabeth's hair. Piper is doing her make up."

"She's so skilled it takes two to subdue her," Percy laughed.

"I'm sure she'd love to hear that," Nico raised an eyebrow at him. Percy's face fell and turned white.

"No. No, let's not mention that." He pled.

Will threw his arms around Nico and Leo's shoulders – the two most equal in height – and walked towards the cabins. "At least they're getting ready. It's in an hour."

"Yes, and you can't go in sandals, doctor boy!" Jason shoved him towards his cabin. Will looked at his sandals and pouted, but he eventually caved. "Now you, Nico…"

"Seriously, dude, setting you on fire would make an improvement to your color choice." Leo said. He was decked out in sunglasses despite the darkness of the night.

"How do you know I'm even going?"

"You're going," Percy declared. "Just wear one red hat?"

"No."

"Green?"

"What do you think?"

"At least wear something white," Percy said.

Leo snapped his fingers. "Just switch that shirt with a white one. It can even have a black skull and cross symbol on it." Nico rolled his eyes.

"I can dress myself, thanks."

"At least try. There's going to be tons of drunk girls tonight." Leo sent a wink Nico's way. He frowned. Jason and Percy made the 'cut it out' sign. Leo looked around nervously. "What'd I do now?"

"Just drop it," Percy growled. Nico was surprised to hear the aggressiveness in his voice. Percy was willing to defend Nico, even after his admission of his previous crush.

Nico took a deep breath of air. He remembered Will's words. His friends wouldn't avoid him because of it. If anything, it made Jason and Percy closer. "No. It's cool. I'm going to the dance with Will."

"Wait…what?" Leo's voice cracked.

"Alright!" Jason raised his hand for a high-five. He dropped it after Nico's signature death glare.

"So he's your type?" Percy sounded personally offended. "Come _on_!"

"Hold up – what?"

Jason turned to Leo, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. "Leo?"

"You guys knew? Why don't I get to know anything? I mean, I die for like, one month, and nobody mentions this?" Leo kicked at the ground. "Do you know how many girl's I've directed your way?"

Nico rubbed the back of his head. "Yes. Please stop. Half of them are scared of me. The others are…weird."

"Yeah! Next time, mention it sooner!" Leo shoved Nico. Nico smiled a bit and entered his cabin just as the girls popped out of the Aphrodite cabin calling for the remaining three. They took that well. Granted, only Leo didn't know, but it was easier than he expected.

After he showered, he ran a brush through his hair and frowned, messing it up again. It was better a complete wreck than a neat wreck. He replaced his black shirt with a lighter grey shirt and threw on some dark washed jeans. That was as much as of an effort as he was going to make.

He glanced at the empty cot and felt the familiar pang he got when he missed Hazel. She would have been so proud of him, not just for wearing something aside from black. Nico was still staring at her empty cot when a knock came on his doorbell.

Will was decked out in jeans and a bold red sweater with an embarrassing picture of a green reindeer on it. He completed the look with a black coat. "Why the long face, di Angelo?"

Nico didn't realize he was still frowning. He glanced back at Hazel's cot. "Hazel. She still doesn't know."

"Know…" Will glanced at her cot as well. "Oh! Well, let's send her a iris message. We have a couple minutes."

Nico shook his head. "Iris kind of refuses to serve me. Darkness and all."

Will frowned. "Let's ask Leo for help. I bet he could send Hazel some kind of walking picture or whatever."

"No, let's-,"

"Come on," Will grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. His body began to hum like the sounds bones made when reattaching themselves together to create a dead soldier. He almost pulled away when they neared the boys, all waiting outside of the Aphrodite cabins and joking around, but then Will intertwined their hands. Nico thought he'd be meeting his father again soon if he didn't figure out how to breathe again. "Leo, we need your help."

Leo stopped shooting flames towards Jason, who spun the oxygen right out of it. Smiling, he made his way to the two boys. Nico noticed his eyes falling upon their clasped hands and gripped Will's tighter. If Leo so much as commented…

"What can I do for ya?" he pulled out a random object from his pouch – which his dad had magically replaced for him after he died and all – and the hammer spun in such an odd direction he narrowly missed getting hit in the eye. Instead, it was his foot. "Ow! You stupid little-,"

"Can you help us send a picture to Hazel. Iris has recently refused to work for children of the dark and mysterious underworld, apparently." Will laughed towards the end.

"No, just me," Nico mumbled. Will laughed, enjoying his misery. Of course he was.

Leo scratched his head with the end of the hammer, an unwise decision. "I guess so. It might take some time. Take the picture tonight and print it out. I'll work my Leomagic tomorrow."

"Thanks," Nico said grudgingly.

"When the girls get together, we'll all take a picture together. Does that work for you, Nico?" Will asked. Nico agreed, hating how obviously Will was about caring for him. "Cool. See you guys on the beach!" They turned around and Will's face lit up. "Race you?"

Nico grinned. "I'm winning."

"No you're-,"

"Go!"

Before Will could react, Nico melted into the shadows. Will took off, but when he finished, Nico was waiting for him at the entrance. Laughing, Nico stumbled back, straight into Chiron. "Doing some - what did Will call it?"

"Underworld-y!" Will shouted as he continued to jog to them. "I called it unallowed, underworld-y stuff! Nico, you idiot!"

For once, laughter spewed out of the dark boy. "I don't feel a thing! It was nothing!"

"Nothing you're allowed to do, Nico. Doctor's orders," Chiron chastised him. Nico rolled his eyes, still grinning. "Have fun, child." Chiron galloped off, his own smile secretly playing at his lips.

"I couldn't help it, Solace. You're too cocky." Nico's eyes grew wide as Will came near him, and he wasn't slowing down. "Will, what-?"

Will rammed into him straight on. They fell back into the sand, Will's body hanging off Nico's chest. "You cheater."

"Never trust a son of Hades, remember?" Nico grinned. Will frowned. He grabbed Nico's hand. "I'm solid and I'm fine. Seriously."

Will huffed indignantly. He pulled Nico to his feet, where many people were watching the two boys curiously. Nico swayed on his feet. "Ha! For that, three more days in the infirmary!"

"Hmm, maybe it's because you tackled me!" Nico exclaimed. It didn't matter at that point. Will was already smiling his heart-stopping, glowing smile.

"I'll cut that down to two if you dance with me."

Nico gulped, swallowing his fears. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. Gay or straight, dancing or embarrassing himself. It didn't matter. Except, maybe it mattered what Will thought about him, just a bit.

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is the good part! How many reviews can I get for that? I'm so glad you guys enjoyed this. It was my first MxM fic, but it's one of my most enthusiastic ones. However, I wasn't in love with the ending. Nico is a hard character to predict. I tried to keep him as close to normal as I could, but it was hard. I hope you guys still liked it. Six reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The eggnog was not nonalcoholic. The punch was spiked. And the jello shots…were hidden from Chiron. The younger campers could come to the dance, but most passed out before the real fun happened.

After Nico and Will danced, Nico couldn't shake the eyes following the two. Whispered of words they didn't say poked at the back of his mind. Everywhere he looked, he grew paranoid they were gossiping about how Will was falling for the dark side, how bad it would be for the son of Apollo.

"Hey, don't listen to them," Will said, offering Nico a drink. Nico scoffed at himself.

"Months after fighting the earth mother herself and I'm worried about harmless gossip," he snorted as he gulped down his drink. Will smiled grimly, like he knew just how much it truly bothered Nico. "Aren't you supposed to say it's going to kill our brain cells? Make us addicted?"

Will bit his lip, drawing Nico's attention to the perfect smile that came afterward. He swore he could witness him smile every day. "Once won't hurt. I'm here to have fun, son of Hades. Are you in?"

Nico and Will camped out in a slightly secluded spot, though not terribly far from the dance floor. Jason and Piper found them first and joined. Soon after, the two other couples followed suit. Percy and Annabeth had an entire bottle of peach flavored vodka…to themselves. Annabeth was narrowly hanging on to Percy's back until they crash-landed into Jason.

"Drink up!"

Most had happy reasons to celebrate. Percy and Annabeth were visiting during their weeks off from college. Jason and Piper made it back safely from New Rome where they were building shrines. And Leo…hadn't managed to kill himself again. But as Nico glanced at Will's grinning form, so relaxed on the beach and sipping eggnog, he wondered what they had to celebrate.

His thoughts were cut off when Will downed his third cup of heavily alcoholic eggnog. He leaned into Nico, more so than normal. "You're hot when you're brooding, but could you try to have some fun? For me?" Will leaned Nico against a mound of sand and sat shoulder to shoulder with him, lying his head in the crook of Nico's shoulder.

Nico's entire body felt like it would combust faster than Leo could. Every inch that they shared together sent electricity flowing through his body, and that was almost half his body. Will didn't seem to notice as he leaned against him, sipping on eggnog.

"Drinking game! Never have I ever. If you put a finger down, you take a shot." Percy announced suddenly. Annabeth clutched their bottle to her chest.

"Get your own bottle!" she hissed. Jason laughed heartily and pulled out another bottle, this one unflavored. Annabeth was put at ease.

"Never have I ever been to Tartarus and back."

"Scooped horse poop."

"Come on, Annabeth! Never going to let me live that down…" Percy grumbled as he took a shot.

"Seen the huntresses of Artemis." Calypso said, grinning as nearly everyone drank.

"Fought alongside a god," Will declared.

"Resented my family." Annabeth drank double for that.

Nico took _another_ shot, losing count at this point. Will noticed his swaying hand as he settled back against the sand mound. "Are we trying to kill Nico! Somebody do one he hasn't done!"

Nico opened his mouth to protest but found it moved incredibly slow. Maybe Will was right.

Percy snapped his fingers and blurted out the first thing he knew. "Never have I ever kissed a guy!"

Nico sighed in relief as all the girls drank. Will groaned, reaching for a two shot glasses. "I said something he hasn't – what?" He frowned when he noticed Nico sitting back still. Nico, whose walls had slowly melted away with the alcohol, shrugged. "Not even your dad?" The question died on his lips as he looked around.

"How many times has your godly dad let you kiss his cheek?" Jason chuckled.

"Wait, who have you kissed, Will?" Leo leaned forward, focused on not being the last to know the new gossip.

He waved his hand. "Some mortal a couple years ago." He glared at Nico, both in slight anger from the lack of knowledge and from trying to focus his eyes enough to make only one Nico present, not three. "More importantly, how haven't you kissed anyone?"

Nico's face was flaming red. He met Will's glare and topped it. His words slurred and came out before he knew what he was saying. "Just haven't. What are you going to do about it, Solace?"

Their eyes burned brighter than the moon that night as they challenged each other silently.

"Guys, I have a feeling we should give them some privacy," Piper hissed, but Nico didn't hear a word the other half-bloods mumbled. He was waiting for Will to make his move.

"Kiss him!" Percy chanted in his drunk stupor. "Kiss him!" Leo joined in, and so did Annabeth, though her words were considerably less coherent.

"Should we stop them? Nothing is worse than a kiss somebody doesn't mean," Calypso began, but even Piper didn't agree with her.

Because that was when Will slammed Nico from the mound of sand to the side, onto his back. Nico couldn't breathe. Will inched closer, his hand running down Nico's face. Then, he slammed his lips onto Nico's. In his drunken state, Nico knew nothing of what to do, and Will didn't mind. He moved his lips against his in a way that didn' let Nico's stay still. Will slid his tongue along Nico's lip, ever so slightly, and Nico gasped. His hands gripped tightly to Will's shirt, not letting him pull away.

All around them, the demigods cheered loudly, raising glasses and drinking to celebrate Nico's first kiss. Maybe that was something to celebrate, Nico vaguely decided while Will continued to attack his lips.

For a second, Nico didn't know if Will was willing to stop, but then Will's entire body tensed.

He pulled away with fear in his eyes. "I'm going to be sick," he graoned, clutching his stomach as he crawled off Nico for the dunes. The sounds of gagging and puking were enough to trouble Nico's own stomach. He almost faced his friends, but then he caught scent of Will's vomit.

"Worse than Tartarus," Nico groaned as he emptied his stomach onto the sand as well.

. . .

After the party, half of the demigods were hung over. Will and Nico had it particularly worse than most. Both had ended up with their faces in the toilet last night, even after vomiting multiple times in the dunes, and neither asked the other if they remembered what happened between them. Nico remembered, and he was sure it was all due to the alcohol. He wasn't so dense to think Will hated him, but he wasn't keen enough in the love department to sense if he liked him in _that_ way. And their make out session last night certainly was something Will forgot, considering he didn't bring it up when they met up after lunch once.

"I really shouldn't be letting you take me out into the woods all alone. You should be in the infirmary."

Nico shrugged as he ignored his pulsing head. "I'll go tomorrow. I think it's about time we settle the matter of you babying me." Nico directed Will as he stumbled along the path blindly.

Will raised an eyebrow, an odd expression when his eyes were closed. Nico was leading him by two hands, a big step up to him. "Can I see the picture of all of us from last night?" He was referring to the picture they took _before_ alcohol was introduced.

"Yes, just wait. A few steps more…" Nico finally pulled him into a clearing. He dropped his hands. "We're here."

Will looked around. It was a regular old clearing, but in the center of the small area were both of their weapons. A grin pulled its way onto his lips.

"You think you can beat me?" Will scoffed. "Bring it on, Death Boy."

Nico grinned maliciously. He pulled out a photograph from last night. "Before I mortally wound you, here's the picture. Leo said we'll send it off tonight and she'll get it in a day…as long as the flying contraption doesn't explode."

Will grabbed the picture and studied it. The remaining five from the seven stood side by side with their respective dates, also including Calypso. Annabeth was actually on Percy's back, strangling and kissing him at the same time. Piper was leaning against Jason and smirking while Jason had his hand wrapped around here waist caringly. Calypso was shoeing away flames from her dress, caused by Leo's nervous emotions as he held her against his chest. At their feet, Will and Nico were leaning against each other, their hands obviously intertwined. Will had on his famous cheeky grin, as usual, and Nico was looking at Will with mirth, a rare occasion for him.

"You know when Percy was _still_ drunk this morning, he kept on staring me down. Do you know what that was about?" Will laughed, his finger running under him and Nico. Blushing, Nico looked at his feet.

"I, uh, told Percy he wasn't my type. He's having trouble coping with that news, apparently." Nico laughed nervously. He prayed Will wouldn't bring up the obvious. He had no idea where they stood at this point. He felt that they were standing on shattered glass and one wrong move would send them spiraling to their deaths.

Will grinned. "Oh, and I am?"

Nico scoffed, shoving his shoulder. "You wish."

Will said, "Hmph. Alright, fine, di Angelo. I win, you have to admit it, loud and proud."

Nico challenged, "And if I win?"

"Well I might just have to kiss you for revenge." Will said promptly, hands on hips. Heat flooded into Nico's cheeks. He eyed the weapons. "No underworld-y stuff."

"No arrows."

"I think we have a deal."

The two boys went at it. Nico was obviously the leader in this domain, but Will never complained. He kept his guard heavy, never giving Nico a chance to strike. For a long time, it was just a matter of when Will would slip up, not if. Until, he spoke.

"Hey, Death Boy, do you want to go out? Like, officially and all that? I'll even promise to teach you how to use a cell phone."

That comment made Nico's entire body buzz with sudden energy. Their swords clashed, and Nico's fell right out of his hands. In an instant, Will shoved him back against a rock, sword to throat, body inches from body. A wide, mischievous grin shown so brightly into Nico's face, he was blinded.

"Cheater," Nico hissed.

"Got to play dirty when playing the god of the underworld's son," Will beamed. His eyes searched back and forth between Nico's startlingly bright black eyes, if that were even a thing. "Seriously, though. Do you?"

Will's grip went slack as he waited for an answer. Nico grabbed the sword and flipped their positions, hovering over top of the camp's famous medic. Nico grinned. "Death is the only permanent win."

Will's eyes went to the size of saucers.

"And tap out's."

He sighed in heavy relief and tapped his hand on the ground twice. Nico smiled widely. "I win."

Will frowned until he remembered the terms. Then, a mirrored smile appeared. "Come here, Death Boy."

Will grabbed Nico by the shirt and yanked him all the way down on top of him. The sword clattered to the ground just as their lips clashed together. Nico, so surprised he barely registered what was happening before it was over, just managed to fumble his hands onto the ground so as not to crush Will. Will's hands gripped Nico's face, kissing him with all the desire he had – not lust or convenience – plain old desire. Nico could hardly compare the featherlight touches they'd shared to this. This feeling was much more than a little spurt of energy – it was the entire energy system, wave after wave, repeating nonstop. Nico felt like his whole body might take flight soon if they continued kissing.

When they pulled away, he kept staring. It seemed impossible in his mind for somebody to like him back. It was an odd feeling. He knew Will said people wanted him here if he'd just let them in, but this was past friendship. It was past the regular rules for caring.

"Is that a yes?" Nico blinked in shock, but he nodded. Will grinned and craned up to peck his lips again. "Then I'm going to need you to get off my lap before I extend past a kiss."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Solace?"

Will snorted. "No. It's a promise." Nico, however much he liked Will, knew neither of them was quite ready for that stage. Yet.

Blushing furiously, he offered Will a hand up, but when Will began to let go, Nico intertwined their hands. Will's blue eyes twinkled as they connected with Nico's.

Maybe staying at Camp Half Blood wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **A/N: A crappy ending for a crappy story. My inner fangirl was bursting at the seams for me to write something of Solangelo, and therefore my inner writer was pushed out of the way. Meh, sorry.**


End file.
